


the reason he smiles

by anon_drabble



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-22 20:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_drabble/pseuds/anon_drabble
Summary: on a road trip to otakon for this year and we're stuck in traffic so have some short jumin fluffexactly what it sounds like: all the reasons jumin might smile. 💜





	the reason he smiles

He knew how to smile, of course. As a young businessman, learning to smile was an essential skill. A smile could seal a deal, diffuse a difficult situation, and turn anything to Jumin's favor. He certainly understood the gesture, understood the reasoning behind it.

What he hadn't thought about or realized before meeting you was the simple act of smiling for no reason other than being so in love, so smitten that he smiled just because. No speacial reason. You just made him smile.

But the first week of you living there, he smiled all the time. So much that his cheeks hurt. He'd never even known that could happen! But he was always watching, cataloging every one of your movements and expressions. The way your nose twitched when you laughed. When your eyelashes would flutter after you yawned. Everything you did made him smile. Made him love you more. 

When he held your hand, he'd touch your wrist as well, feeling your pulse. Just to assure himself that you were real and you were there. That he was allowed to feel that happiness and it wouldn't be taken away this time.

He'd join you on the couch, sitting beside you and syncing his breathing with yours, just to be that much closer. He wouldn't crowd you but he'd always be near. The man with a world-class education would constantly ask you to explain anything he might not understand. He valued your opinion and knowledge above all others.

In the beginning, he'd watch you fall asleep, risking his own rest just to spend a few more seconds looking at you. But later, he'd begin falling asleep before you because you just made him so comfortable and he no longer had to fear that you might disappear in the night.

When you were nervous about a certain outfit, not sure if you really should wear it, he'd put on something to match you. It didn't matter what.

And at night, when it was just the two of you, bare skin and sweat, there were times he would pause the passion just to stare into your eyes. No words were ever needed at those moments. You two were the only ones to exist right then. And after a moment, he'd resume the physical expression of the love you shared.

Every day with Jumin gave you new reasons to love him. But the best were always when you'd catch him smiling for no reason. The man who grew up learning to smile to get his way now knew the true meaning behind the expression and it was all because of you. 


End file.
